Jump
Plot The story begins with a flashback to high school in 1999, in which we are introduced to Kimmie Keegan (played by Lindsay Lohan), who's a mean girl who torments Betty in a game of dodgeball by recruiting her on the team, only to be tricked when Kimmie has the girls get behind Betty, using her as a human shield. Flash forward to the present day when Betty tells Gio that because of that she won't participate in the charity softball game of the year: Mode''vs. ''Elle magazine. Betty refuses to awknowledge Gio as a boyfriend and shrugs off his claim. At the same time she sees her first article in''Hot Flash'', but is upset that Claire would alter her story, in which Claire told Betty that she needs to go beyond the "safe" approach. During lunch, Gio tricks Betty into practicing. Gio makes Betty an incredibly romantic offer, which is a trip to Rome, of which Betty accepts. But at home, Ignacio is against the idea of her going to Italy. Ironically, out of nowhere, Henry pops back into her life with a proposal of his own; a wedding proposal and an offer to go to Tucson to work at a magazine. The confusion also had Ignacio upset over both offers and was against it. However later that evening Ignacio showed up at Mode to show Betty a series of family photos, then told her that she should make her own decisions by looking inside her own heart. In other developments, the manipulation continues for Wilhelmina, in which she attempted to sabotage an ad campaign for a Dutch cosmetics mogul, since Daniel doesn't trust Wilhelmina as he tells Alexis. Unfortunately Wilhelmina's handiwork once again comes through for her, infuriating Daniel once again. Alexis is once again called out by Daniel for letting this happen but Alexis thinks Daniel should lighten up. However, Daniel's problems just got more complicated when an orphaned boy from France turns up at Mode with an amazing claim that is expected to bring more surprises to the Meade clan. As he showed up at the building, he enters Daniel's office and thanks to a translator, Daniel learned that the boy, whose name is Daniel Jr., is Daniel's son. Daniel thinks its all a scam conjured by Wilhelmina, who denies it (she is telling the truth as she tells Marc). But nevertheless, they decide to use this latest surprise to her advantage by befriending the boy. As the news leaks (courtesy of Wilhelmina, who uses the boy by making it look like Daniel disowned him and at the same time succeeded in sabotaging the aforementioned campaign), Daniel caves in to pressure from Claire and Alexis (who reminded her brother about that time in Paris when they went there and met the boy's mother at a party) and agrees to care for the boy until the DNA comes back. This would be the turning point in which Alexis decided that it was time for Daniel to take a leave of absence. Wilhelmina would later use this opportunity to manipulate Alexis into convincing her that she should take over the editor-in-chief job at Mode by reminding Alexis of how she helped her become the Meade CEO back when they were plotting against Daniel and Bradford. Thanks to Wilhelmina's "advice," Alexis thinks that Daniel should be reassigned to another position at the company. Hilda learns some shocking news about Coach Diaz, who shows up for their date, which left Hilda yearning for more. Later that night as Hilda was getting to know Tony, who was about to give her a necklace, Tony tells Hilda that his ex-wife has resurfaced, which made Hilda so uncomfortable that she got out of his car just as he was about to explain the reason why his ex showed up. At the Mode vs. Elle magazine game, the players are finding themselves having more drama off-base than on. For Betty, she is shocked that Gio would confront her when he asked her about the Rome trip, only to be shocked by Henry, who joined the team at the last minute. Betty tries to avoid both guys. Daniel, on the other hand, learned that Wilhelmina used Daniel Jr. to make him look bad, but Wilhelmina in turn tells him that he is out as editor-in-chief at Mode, a move that infuriates Daniel, who would later blast Alexis for turning on him, then walks away from the game with Daniel Jr. Wilhelmina then takes his place as the pitcher, as she strikes out both Joe Zee and Robbie Myers from ELLE. After this, ELLE's star player, supermodel Naomi Campbell, gets a hit. Amusingly, before batting she gets a phone call from Bono and the moment she pulls it out of her pocket, the whole crowd gasp. She tells him that she's playing cricket and returns to the game. When she hits the ball, Betty, Henry and Gio also see it, only to have Betty run into them and she would be knocked out. She then wakes up and she's in bed as Henry makes breakfast to his "wife" in Tucson. As she walks out of the bedroom, Betty sees a hotel room in Rome and Gio's there! Betty can't believe this and as she sees Gio and Henry yelling at her to make a choice, Betty jumps out of her nightmare and wakes up to discover that she helped Mode win the game. That's when she made her decision about what she should do. As the episode ends, Daniel packs up his stuff as he vacates the office while he and Daniel Jr. watche Wilhelmina celebrate with the ''Mode''staff, with Claire looking at Alexis with distrust and disgust, Hilda seeing Tony at the school playground, where the two would embrace each other with a kiss, and Betty packing her bags as she prepares to leave for the airport, destination unknown. Although her luggage displayed various landmarks in Rome, and when hugging Ignacio goodbye, Henry's ring was not seen on her finger, subtely hinting she might be either going with Gio or chose to go in a different direction, since she didn't give either guy her real answer as the final moment in the scene had Betty closing the door at her home, followed by a CGI background zooming away from Queens to show New York City with a plane flying off into the sunset. 218 18